1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various battery packs are used as power sources for portable electronic devices. As portable electronic devices are used in various fields, the demand for battery packs is rapidly increasing. The battery pack may be used and reused by being charged and discharged multiple times, and thus with economical and eco-friendly features, the use of the battery pack has been promoted.
However, because the battery pack has highly reactive material such as lithium contained therein, if the battery pack is arbitrarily disassembled, a safety accident such as an explosion may occur. Therefore, to prevent a consumer from arbitrarily disassembling the battery pack, a case for accommodating a battery cell is bonded by ultrasonic fusion.
When a case is bonded by ultrasonic fusion, if an abnormality occurs during assembly due to a failure of a complete battery pack or use of the battery pack, disassembly for repair is not easy to perform and the case bonded by fusion may not be reusable.